crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raging Bull-Gun Knife
Raging Bull-Gun Knife is a VVIP variant of the Raging Bull magnum revolver. Overview This Raging Bull variant is a futuristic transforming gun/knife weapon, capable of switching forms for both ranged and melee combat. The Gun Mode features the same powerful damage as the normal Raging Bull, but with a much faster firing rate. This makes it a devastating handgun against other players. It also has a faster draw speed, equal with Desert Eagle VVIPs. It has a capacity of 8 rounds (+3) with 32 in reserve (7 rounds with 28 in reserve when traded). When reloading, it will perform a multi-slash attack that will kill any enemy standing near it, while the ammo also slowly fills up and allows reload-canceling like Gatling Gun-Infernal Dragon. The Knife Mode has a blue plasma blade extended from the barrel, while the rest of the gun transforms into a dagger shape and it can be transformed by clicking RMB. It only features primary attack, which is a quick 3-hit combo with the "X" slashing mark and frontal stab; however, each slash has very low damage dealing similar to Nunchaku. This weapon has the most bizarre feature that it can be CARRIED to any mode which disable any type of weapon (Melee Only, Ghost Mode,..). When entering, it will automatically transform to the Knife mode and is put in the secondary weapon slot. This means players can have two melee weapons, one in the Pistol slot and the other one in the Melee slot. The primary attack will execute the very fast "X" slashing mark and frontal stab. However, it still lacks the secondary attack. Availability * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF Brazil ''(soon).'' VVIP Features *'Knife Mode:' Transform the gun into a Melee weapon (Press F), usable in Melee Only room and emergency situation. *'Aura Reload:' Perform melee attack whist reloading to surprise-kill nearby opponents, plus filling the cylinder manually that allows reload cancel. *'+1' bullet for every pistol owned *'100% EXP bonus' (owner) *'20% EXP bonus' (everyone) *'10% GP bonus' (everyone) Trivia *This is the first Noble Class VVIP handgun and marks the first VVIP revolver in CrossFire. ** It is also the second weapon to feature a transforming ability after AN94-Spaceship and to allow players to reload-cancel after the Gatling Gun-Infernal Dragon. ** It is also the first weapon that can transform in all game modes. *This is the first pistol that can be used on Melee Only Mode (transforms info Knife Form). *The hit sound of the knife is shared with Laser Dagger. *At first, the gun mode will not reduce damage at long distance, but its effective distance is 100M. However, now its damage will be reduced at long distance, probably for balance reasons. *Unique from other Raging Bull variants, this weapon is only hold one hand like Python. *In CF Vietnam, there is an exploiting bug that players can constantly shoot than reload ®, which makes this weapon very devastating as it has extremely fast firing rate with very low recoil. Gallery Raging_Bull_Gun.png|Render (Gun Mode) Raging_Bull_Knife_RD.png|Render (Knife Mode) Raging_Bull_VIP_(1).png|HUD (Gun Form) Raging_Bull_VIP_(4).png|HUD (Knife Form) Videos Cross Fire China Raging Bull-Gun Knife (VVIP) ! CrossFire 2.0 RAGING BULL-GUN KNIFE vs DESERT EAGLE VIP's VVIP Pistol Comparison Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Pistol Category:Handguns Category:Revolver Category:Sidearms Category:VVIP